princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Kintarō Tōyama
Kintarō Tōyama is the youngest member of Shitenhōji and the team's strongest player. Background While Echizen Ryoma commanded the headlines at the Kantō Tournament by conquering the Emperor Sanada Genichirō, Tōyama was creating his own waves at the Kansai Tournament, annihilating the region's best players. Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fujisan was located in Tokyo. Tōyama probably doesn't receive high marks in his academics. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience. Appearance He has vibrant red hair, Blackish brown eyes, fair skin, and small (His height is similar as Echizen) Personality Kintaro is very carefree and naive, and has trouble speaking, often messing up names and sayings. He forms a friendly but competitive rivalry with Ryoma, though they only get to play a single point. Kintarō is extremely afraid of Shiraishi, which comes from reading a manga about monsters with poison claws, and as such, his unbound imagination comes up with the peculiar idea of Kuranosuke having poison claws under the bandages that he always wears around his hands and arms. This fear is used to keep him in line. Kintarō's knowledge of Japanese is also shown to be weak, and he misreads the Kanji of Ryoma's family name 'Echizen' as 'Koshimae,' and believes Ryoma to "have a body of steel, his fingers release deadly toxins, and he'll stare you down with his 3 eyes," while the description Kenya got from Yushi was actually "he has incredible nerves of steel and is extremely cocky. He'll stare you doith his San Paku Gan." Kintaro seems to be slightly rude as well, though he most likely does not do it on purpose due to his overall friendly nature. In the manga, he compares Sanada to a gorilla while speaking to Ryoma about opponents Ryoma defeated in the Kanto Tournament. History Nationals Heading to Tokyo for the Nationals, he got off the train in Shizuoka, mistaken that Fuji was located in Tokyo. Kanji is not his strong point either, mispronouncing Echizen's name Koshimae. During his detour through Shizuoka and Hakone, Tōyama met a traveling buddy, Horio Junpei, a 21-year-old with two years of bicycling experience After Chitose Senri's defeat to Tezuka Kunimitsu, it ruined Tōyama's chance of a face-off against Echizen so he challenged Echizen to an unofficial one-point match, which ended in a stalemate. During the National finals, Tōyama tried to stall time for Echizen by making the same challenge to Yukimura Seiichi, who effortlessly quelled Tōyama's wildness. Prior To U-17 Camp The 2 super rookies.png|The Two Super Rookies in Osaka. Tooyama wildness.png|Tooyama during the training session between Seigaku and Shitenhouji as shown in the Another Story OVA series. Shitenhōji invited Seigaku to Osaka for a training session at their school grounds which was for the Seigaku 2nd & 1st years only to take on the Shitenhōji regulars. Tooyama was greatly disappointed that Echizen had gone back to the USA immediately after the Nationals and wouldnt be able to participate as so he thought. While Tooyama leaves the training session due to being disappointed that Echizen wasnt there, he decides to take a walk around Osaka. To his great surprise, he bumps into Echizen who stands behind him as Tooyama counts his small change. Tooyama immediately persuades Echizen Ryoma to play a match with him and the two end up rallying through the street. Later the two get involved in the training session between their schools. U-17 Camp Tooyama receives an invitation to the Japan U-17 Camp along with Shitenhoji teammates Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Oshitari Kenya, Hitouji Yuuji, Konjiki Koharu, Ishida Gin and Chitose Senri due to the high level of tennis that was played by middles schoolers this year being noticed by many spectators. All middle schoolers were able to attain a ball that the helicopter dropped which the condition was, those without a ball must go home. Tooyama takes part in the Tie-Break eliminations style matches for the middle schoolers where the rules were the loser must go home. Tooyama goes to the toilet prior to his tie-break game against partner Chitose, and meets up with Echizen in the toilet who had just noticed Inui Sadaharu taking up a cubicle and retiring due to an error with his juices. Tooyama and Ryoma decide to tour the camp and ignore their tie-break games thus making them forfeit and lose them. the two of them notice Oni Juujiro and Tokugawa Kazuya rallying with 5 balls at once and decide to challenge them respectively. After losing to Oni and Ryoma losing to Tokugawa, the two of them are met by the Mental Coach who takes them to where the other middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games are. He tells them to climb a mountain by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Tooyama and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. Tooyama and the 26 other middle schoolers take part in the drunken coach's weird tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for the Coach to urinate in, a jog through the forest, the 25 middle schoolers against the High Schoolers on the mountain cliff and Survive being chased by eagles within a time limit. Eventually, he and Echizen avoid all the Eagles and decide to have a match on the top of the mountain by the camp to decide who is the best and use conkers as tennis balls. While playing, 5 Eagles capture Ryoma and Kintaro hits conkers at the eagle to free him. Kintaro then hits 5 conkers to Ryoma once the eagle drops him, and he hits the 5 conkers at the 5 eagles. Suddenly realizing their fast improvement in now being able to hit 5 balls at once like Oni and Tokugawa. The Drunken Coach notices this, and tells them they are still a long way from Tokugawa and Oni who can actually hit up to 10 at once. Ryoma tells the coach arrogantly to teach him how, to which the Coach furiously hits him across the face angering Kintaro. Ryoma gets up and serves a conker past the Coach's face on purpose. To this, the Coach ends the exercise. Later on, the 25 middle schoolers steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Upon returning to the camp, it is unknown which of the 25 middle schoolers, but some of them defeat the 2nd Court which angers other High Schoolers seeing them return. They quickly handle the High Schoolers with a problem with their return and the Coaches announce they are the new 2nd Court. All of the middle schoolers engage in a pillowfight and then it is announced that the 1st Stringers return to the camp soon. Foreign Expedition Group Challenge Kintaro arrives towards the end of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge match between Matsudaira Chikahiko and All-Japan Junior No.14 Hakamada Izou. He headbutts a smash aimed at Matsudaira's face away from him, and then headbutts Hakamada in anger. The two then have a violent match with Tooyama becoming victorious once he learns how to return Vanish. Thus making Kintaro the All-Japan Junior No.14 representative. Tooyama is then seen carrying Hakamada to the main courts to where all the other players at the camp are and being given his badge after forgetting to collect it from Hakamada after defeating him. Tennis Record U-17 Results *'NOTE 1' Tooyama decided to use the toilet and met Echizen there. The two of them then decided to challenge Oni Jūjirō and Tokugawa Kazuya respectively in rallies. Playing Style and Techniques Kintaro uses a "Wild" tennis style that takes advantage of his natural stamina and strength, being able to lift a scooter over his head and throw it with ease. Although he has a petite physique, Tōyama is insanely strong. He struck a golf ball farther than Kichijōji Rei, the No. 1 golfer at Jōshūin Daigaku, using a 5-iron club that he bent with his bare hands. He even beat up a gang of high schoolers and Kichijōji's bodyguards. He was also stated by Chitose to be the player closest to achieving Tenimuhō no Kiwami. Techniques Strength and Stamina ' Kintaro has unparalleled strength and stamina. He has enough strength to lift a whole scooter over his head. 'Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm ''(Daisharin Yama Arashi)'' Kintarō's signature technique in which he begins to spin rapidly, like a tornado, then jumps through performing flips and launches himself into the sky and finally performs a smash that's more powerful and dangerous than Ishida Gin's Lvl. 108 Hadōkyū. Super Megaton Deluxe Volcano Serve (Daisharin Yama Funka) An extremely powerful serve that Tooyama performs after leaping high into the air. The level of power is similar to that of his Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm. Clone Technique ' A move where Kintaro creates many clones of himself that leap into the air and each take swings in the air in the hope of returning a shot that extremely difficult to see. First shown when he has his One-Point-Match against Echizen, and goes into [[Muga no Kyōchi|'Muga no Kyouchi]] to use Tachibana Kippei's Abare Dama which is a technique that creates multiple balls, the technique allowed Kintaro to create enough clones to swing at each ball that appeared until a clone eventually hit the real ball. The technique also allows Kintaro to swing the racket in many places at once until he finds and returns a a shot that is difficult to see. For example in his Foreign Expedition Group Challenge against Hakamada Izou, he uses this technique to counter and defeat Hakamada Izou's Vanish technique which lifts dust off the surface and makes the ball nearly impossible to see. Trivia *He's also called as "Kin-Chan" By Shiraishi. This shows on how Shiraishi cares about his 1st year regular. *He owns a dog name Kinjirou *His favorite subject is Physical Education *Aside from Ryoma and Sanada, he can also hit 5 balls at the same time. *He's the exact opposite of Echizen Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:1st Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Osaka Players Category:Kansai Players Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder